The Day I Died
by Constance-Lirit
Summary: Kakuzu x OC - short music fic. On a hunt, he accidently kills his own wife. Song lyrics; Just Jack


**Kakuzu; Well how many times have we rowed and thrown tantrums, and how many times have we loaded and cocked the hammers on our verbal guns, And how many times has crockery and cutlery and cups of tea been thrown at me, And how many times have I thrown words back at you I knew could cut you to the bone? How many times have we slept side by side, a thousand miles apart? And how many times have we thought we could finish something we could never even start? How many times have I said I love you and I hate you in the same breath? And how many times have we tried to grab something when there was nothin'...**

Zelia; Well how many times have our friends warned us against this, and I can't remember a time when I have felt so restless, and how many times have you said 'I'm leavin' you no matter what you do' and how many times have I thrown words back at you I knew could kill you? And how many times have we thought we could finish something we could never even start? See I don't want to talk about it, the way you broke my heart.

**Kakuzu & **Zelia**; I hate so many things about you,** I wouldn't know where to start**.**

**Kakuzu; Drag myself from my bed around 20 past 6. Get up make breakfast - 1 egg, 2 toast, 3 weetabix. and as I sit down I look up and your standing in the doorway, sun at your back. In your old brown dressing gown. Well no one can love you more than I love you now.**

Zelia; But I gotta go running for the mission. Coat flying and I try not to miss it this time but the leaders waiting and that's strange, kids in the streets quiet for a change and there's no rain and no roadwork's. In the lane and all my hurts run away and I'm smiling as I'm punching in for the meeting.

**Kakuzu; the day you died was the best day of your life, the day you died was the best day of your life.**  
Zelia; tell my friends and my boss and my self everything will be alright. The day I died was the best day of my life.  
**Kakuzu; Now the secretaries, they got a smile for me and the bounty in tray on my desks almost empty. I get a memo from executive Joe saying Rob the gob is getting kicked out for embezzling funds from the company account and id be lying if I said I wasn't chuffed cos I always hated Rob and now they'll probably offer me Robs old job.**

Zelia; and in the park at lunch there's no whinos on my favourite log, none of that drunk chatter none of that pissy stench and the scrawny little crows with the gammy legs  
decide to dive bomb from someone elses sandwich instead and theres something about the forest today. Like all the colours conspire to overwhelm the grey and this close to the fire I can feel no cold but a rainbow halo around my soul.

_Akatsuki overlooking; the day she died was the best day of her life, the day she died was the best day of her life. Tell her friends and her boss and her self; everything will be alright. The day she died was the best day of her life._

Zelia; so I leave work get to the high street and I miss my ride, should I wait for another day to in the morning? no I cant be arsed! I begin to walk and rush hour crowd seem to part like the red sea and I'm stopping at the offy. 20 lollies and a 6 pack to relax me and as I cross back over the stream.  
I guess I never saw that knife.  
**Kakuzu; I guess she never saw that knife.**  
Zelia; the day I died was the best day of my life  
**Kakuzu; the day she died was the worst day of my life**  
Zelia & **Kakuzu**; tell my friends and **my boss** and my **self**, 'will **everything** will be **alright**?'  
Zelia; the day I died, was the best day of my life.

**Kakuzu; now I got 2 red balloons floating in the summer sky.**  
Zelia; I got 1 blue balloons drifting past my dreamy eyes.  
**Kakuzu; I got 2 red balloons floating in the summer sky.**  
Zelia; I got a blue and red balloon drifting past my dying eyes. 'Do you count the flakes when it snows?'  
**Kakuzu; 'can you feel the heat or only the afterglows?'**  
_Akatsuki; 'Do_ **you** _count the flakes when it snow_?'

**Kakuzu; Keep twisting and turning, becoming more confused**  
Zelia; 'Do you sometimes feel, like you've been used and abused?'  
**Kakuzu; you've played all the games and you're no longer amused  
**Zelia; 'Your not visibly red and blue, but on the inside bruised.  
**Kakuzu; 'Does your love life leave you feeling kinda bemused?'  
**Zelia; 'Sometimes it feels like I'm looking through a pain of glass' I can see your mouth move but can't hear the words.

_**Everyone; We've got no time, we've got no time left, at all**_


End file.
